Jason Clearwater Uley
by jesszilla
Summary: "Being a wolf pup isn't so bad once you get the hang of it. Of course, you'll have to be dealing with vampires and two rival males trying to take your mother away. Yeah. Life as a wolf pup isn't so bad." I suck at summaries.
1. Preface

**First story (Hybrid and The Dog don't count) so far. I may not be as good as an author like y'all guys, but I can at least try. My grammar is sorta bad so bear with me. Also, I'm not good with spelling or using big words. But I will try since I have a big ass dictionary with me. Oh, and excuse my language. I usually don't cuss (not out load, anyways). Um, yeah.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own shit (again, excuse my language). The characters belong to their respectful owner, Stephenie Meyer (had to pull out my book to spell her name). I only have my OCs that are mention throughout the story.**

* * *

Jason Clearwater Uley. Born eight months after his father's imprint and conceived in secret. Never really knew much about his father or his mother's traitor of a cousin, nor said father and cousin know about him. Five years have passed since his birth and Sam has yet to know about the existence of his first born. Ever since Leah left the pack to help Jacob protect the Cullens, Sam has been feeling down and terribly lonely, not caring that his imprint is nearby trying to comfort him. As for Leah? Well…

"Jason, guess what!"

"What?"

"Antony finally asked me to marry him!"

…she's happy as hell to finally rid a broken heart.

* * *

**This is all I could come up with so far. Before I sign off, I was hoping if y'all can help me find a story (someone was about to report me when I had asked help the last time because it wasn't a story, even though others do the same freakin' thing!). It's an Edward/Bella fict. Both are vampires and because of that Edward doesn't want Bella going out alone. The two are in their cottage in the forest and it's raining. I don't remember much but the two got into an argument, resulting with Edward throwing Bella out by accident. They have a chase in the forest, Edward apolygizing, and finally having sex at the end. As you can tell it's rated M and is a one-shot. I'll really appreciate it if someone helps me find it. Thanks.**

**-Puppy (my mom nicknamed me that because I supposily brought a flea into her room while I was lying on her bed)  
**


	2. Teenager Jason: Part I

**First chapter of _Jason Clearwater Uley_ (or second). I don't own any of the Twilight characters. This chapter may be short because that's all I got, so no complaining.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Ma! Julie's crying again! What do I do?"

"Give her a bottle!"

"OK! Thanks!"

Jason went into his baby sister's room and took her out of the crib. He cooed at her as he went out the room and down the stairs toward the kitchen. "You're a pretty baby, aren't you, Julie? Yes, you are!" He opened the fridge and grabbed the pink plastic bottle. _Why pink?_ Jason thought as he feed Julie her bottle. "I bet ya that when you're a full grown woman all the guys will be crawling up all over you. Heck, even EJ would be all over you!" Julie looked up at him at that. Even though EJ was five years older than Julie, it was quite obvious that the baby girl had a crush on the boy. In fact, considering that Julie has the wolf genes, everyone thought that she imprinted on the little vampire (much to Sam's dismay, even though he has nothing against the telepathic child).

"Boy, what are you telling my child?"

Jason let out a small squeak and jumped up a little before turning toward the entrance of the kitchen. "Oh. Hi, Dad. What are you doing here so early?" he asked with a slight blush on his cheeks. Antony chuckled and walked up to his stepson and baby daughter.

"I finished a lot faster than I thought I would. Besides, your mother said she'll give me a little something if I come home early today."

"Ewww. I didn't need to know that!"

Antony gave out a short laugh. "Believe me, Leah's and my way of affection isn't too much of an embarrassment as Edward's."

"Oh yeah. Wait. I thought EJ doesn't let Edward come close to Bella?"

"He doesn't. It's the way that my cousin tries to get his way that's embarrassing. I mean, a full grown man taking on a child? His _own_ child, to be exact."

"I don't get it either, but Bella and Mom find it very amusing."

"I find it very amusing as well since finally my cousin is not getting his way. But really, he's a Masen for crying out loud."

"I thought he was a Cullen?"

"You know what I mean. Anyways, now that you'd mentioned that boy's name, it will be hard to put Julie to sleep."

"Oops! My bad," Jason said with a nervous chuckled. Once Julie was done with her bottle, Jason rocked his baby sister to sleep, though the youngest member wasn't having any of that. Antony chuckled at his stepson's attempt to put the girl to sleep. With a sigh, Jason handed his baby sister to his father (he finds it hard to call Antony his stepfather). Antony accepted and asked Jason if he could check on what his mother is doing. "She's probably in the basement doing the laundry while watching wrestling. But I'll go check anyways." With that said, Antony left the kitchen to go upstairs to Julie's baby room as Jason left for the basement.

"Mom? Are you down here?"

"Yeah! Did you give your sister the bottle?"

"Yup. But I think she prefers breast milk."

"I knew she would turn out just like you in a few months."

"Not cool, Ma."

Leah laughed as her son stood next to her. Jason was surprised that his mother wasn't watching wrestling and was instead watching a cheesy-ass romance movie. He would have asked until he saw the two main characters doing the deed.

"Mom!"

"What? Girls _can_ watch porn, too, you know? Besides, you're a full grown man, so you should understand."

Jason sighed. "I know. It's just…Well, I just don't want to be just like _him_, you know?"

"…You imprinted again, didn't you?"

Jason nodded.

"But you broke it off?"

Again, Jason nodded.

"Then you're not like him. In fact, you're twice the man than he ever was, making you stronger. So don't worry about being just like him. If anything you're more like Antony."

"Really? How so?"

"Y'all like annoying the hell out of me."

"Ma," Jason whined. Leah smiled.

"Besides, you have Clearwater in not just your name, but also your blood. That's why Dad, your grandpa, was so fond of you. Don't let someone like Sam drag you down. Believe me, I've been there, and you've seen that, too, even though at the time you didn't know who he was. But all that is over now. Antony is your new father _and_ my lifetime partner. We're happy as it is now."

"I know. Sorry for doubting it. But seriously. Porn? What if I hadn't come down here by myself? What if I had Julie with me down here as well?"

"Seeing as how in _love_ she is with that Cullen kid, I'd say she'll do fine."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay. Shesh. Anyways, I was actually expecting Antony until I remembered about the laundry. I still had a few more hours left and I was bored so I had brought the movies down here to watch while I wait."

"…Ewww. But Antony is already here, though."

"Really? Wow, he's early today. I guess he really wanted that _special_ treatment that I had promised him."

"…I'm gonna go now."

"Aww, the boy's blushing."

"Mom!"

Leah laughed as her son retreated up the stairs.

"And don't do it while doing the laundry!"

* * *

**Again, the chapter may be short, so no complaining.**


End file.
